


The Looking Glass

by Geonn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, F/F, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madam Mayor knows everything that happens in her town. Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> There's no consent here, so you could justifiably call it non-con perving. There's also a potential ickiness concerning Emma and Mary-Margaret's true and perceived relationship. If they believe they're just friends, it's just weird. If they know they're mother and daughter, it's more weirder by half.

Even after Emma began to suspect there was something off about Storybrooke, she was still naïve and trusting about quaint ideas like privacy and solitude. Even once it became clear that Mary-Margaret was more than just a teacher Regina disliked, it never occurred to the girl born in the real world that her nemesis may have set up surveillance on her home. It was simple enough; Regina had the mirrors in her thrall. She merely had to focus her will - it hardly even qualified as magic, and the images she wanted floated into view on the glass.

After her shower, Regina wiped the fog from her bathroom mirror and thought about Emma. She had been in town for a couple of weeks now; it might help to check up on her progress. She saw Mary-Margaret's unusually hipster abode, the dark hallways and familiar tchotchkes. Regina waved her hand to shift to another view, the view of Emma's bedroom. 

She was lying on top of the blankets in one of her painfully butch tank tops and panties, hands resting on her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling. Hair that looked more suited to Rapunzel's daughter than Snow White's was spread around her head on the pillow. Her brow was furrowed, her lips set in a solid and unforgiving line. Regina couldn't resist a small smile at her enemy's consternation. _That's right, darling. This is my home... you will not defeat me here._

Emma tossed onto her side, away from the mirror, and Regina tilted her head to the side to admire the view of the irritating brat's rear end. The panties might as well have not been there for all they did to obscure the curve and cleft of her ass, and Regina's hand hovered over the glass. _Perhaps all you need is a nice firm hand?_ She swatted toward the reflection but Emma showed no reaction; making her feel it would have required more magic than she was prepared to use for this.

But the long line of Emma's legs, the curve of her hip, and the way her tank top rode up to reveal the small of her back was an intriguing sight. Regina was poised on her toes, one hand resting on the edge of the vanity as she used the other to clear the fog from her vision. Emma moved about on the bed, then flipped onto her back and exhaled sharply. She finally rolled off the edge of the bed and padded barefoot out of the bedroom.

Regina grimaced and switched back to the hallway view. Emma was like a pale wraith moving through the darkness, and she knocked softly on Mary-Margaret's bedroom door. The door opened and Mary-Margaret, her hair mussed in a wild tangle, her heart-shaped face devoid of makeup, appeared in a small sliver between the door and frame. They spoke, and a pink blush appeared high on her cheeks. Emma shrugged and lifted her hands helplessly, but Mary-Margaret shook her head. Regina read her lips.

_oh no I understand um just a second okay_

She disappeared and Emma pushed her hands into her hair. She pressed her fingers into the nape of her neck and bounced on the heels of her feet. After less than a minute, Mary-Margaret returned with something wrapped in a small washcloth.

_just um wash it_

Emma nodded and said something. Mary-Margaret blushed and laughed. 

_what are friends for right I hope it works sleep well emma_

Emma half-turned before she spoke. _\--you and sorry again good night_

Emma returned to her bedroom and Regina shifted the view again. Emma sat on the edge of the bed, thighs together to make a platform for the towel-wrapped gift. She unfolded it to reveal a dildo. Regina's eyebrow arched and she pressed herself against the edge of her sink, one knee bent to get the angle right as she watched Emma lift the sex toy. Her first thought was how unsanitary it was, but then she remembered with whom she was dealing. Mary-Margaret would ensure that it was thoroughly cleaned after every use. Maybe she even used it as a sort of foreplay... running her hands over its carved veins, soaping the tip... 

Regina shuddered and cleared her throat. _If only Emma knew who she had really borrowed that from..._ Regina thought with a delightfully dark smile. _They think it was awkward as new friends? Imagine. Just imagine..._

Emma brought the tip of the detailed cock to her lips, wetting it with her tongue before scooting back a little farther on the bed. She leaned back, propping herself up one elbow as she put the toy between her legs. She pressed it against the crotch of her underwear and closed her eyes, lips parted in a whispered gasp as she moved the blunt head in slow circles. Regina turned the faucet of the sink and held her hands under the trickle, letting it wet her fingertips before she moved them between her legs. 

She pressed two fingers against herself and narrowed her eyes to shut out of her peripheral vision, letting herself pretend she was actually in the room as Emma pushed the underwear aside with her pinkie and pushed the toy against herself. Regina inhaled sharply and let the air out in a slow breath, eyes narrowing further to focus on the shadows around Emma's bed. Her feet dangle, knees apart as she began moving her wrist. 

Regina used two fingers on herself, rolling her hips, pressing the back of her hand against the vanity to add pressure. She rested her fingers against her clit and bared her teeth as she moved her body against the stationary fingers, watching as Emma began to thrust against the toy. She moved her free hand up, groping her breast through her tank top, and Regina did the same with her breast. The skin was still slick from the shower, and she pinched her nipple between thumb and forefinger as she watched Emma writhing on the bed. 

Emma's toes curled and her movements became more erratic. Regina dipped her chin, forcing herself to keep her eyes open as she watched the end of Emma's unintentional performance, curling her fingers and pushing them inside of her as Emma closed her thighs around her hands. Regina finally closed her eyes and trembled through her own climax, lips parted in a silent gasp until her muscles relaxed and her heels lowered her to the floor. 

She opened her eyes slowly, and the vision had disappeared. She saw only herself, a few strands of hair stuck to the moisture on her forehead and cheek, the pinkness slowly fading. She withdrew her hand from between her thighs and leaned away from the sink. 

Regina lifted her hand to the light, lips spreading in a wide grin as she observed the moisture on them. She touched them to the glass where she had last seen Emma Swan thrusting, imagining that she was spreading it over Emma's wet thighs. A throaty chuckle escaped from her throat and she blew a kiss at her own reflection before she retrieved a towel to dry herself off before going to bed.


End file.
